Blackwater Harbour
Blackwater Harbour is one of the few villages that are mentioned in the tales and legends about the Chillfrost Isle . Even if many believe that Captain Sanders and his fellows passed through Nightmare's Rest on their expedition, it is more likely that they landed at the coast next to Blackwater Harbour. The novel by the name of "The Black Waters", which is only about the Chillfrost Isle , describes it as a coast village or town, far in the northern part of the island. In fact there are less tales about Blackwater Harbour than Nightmare's Rest . But the few that are known, show much similarities. History Unlike Nightmare's Rest , Blackwater Harbour was only mentioned in two single books. "The Black Waters" and another novel by the name of "A Call of Frost". The two books show similarities in describing the village. Both mention a harbour, where the water around it turns black. Though only one of them mentions a lighthouse, which is "A Call of Frost". It is very likely that Captain Sanders and the survivors passed this harbour, due to the fact that it's sure that this village must lie on the coast. Otherwise it wouldn't be a harbour after all. Captain Sanders described it in his diary as a ruined village, with ravaged houses and many bones that lie around. This description is rather vague in comparison to the other two novel, though we can be sure here that he really saw it with his own eyes. And again do the two novels show similarities in describing this place. Abandoned houses, dark sky, bones, black water and obviously many shipwrecks. "The Black Waters" even call it Ship-Graveyard. They tell of many, many shipwrecks in the waters and next to the coast. Not only shipwrecks, but just empty boats and little ships as well that still float in the dark water. But there's even more. The novels say, that if an unwary may swim in these dark waters, the bodies of the dead sailors and captains that still dwell beneath the surface, may reach out their hands and pull the person down into the dark and cold embrace of the freezing water, regardless of the sun's influence. It seems, while all the dead start to wander the isle at night, that these drowned victims of the water are active all the time, and that the sun has no effect on them, due to the fact that they're underwater and pull you down, drowning you so that you may become one of them. That's what is speculated at least. Researchers believe that these drowned dead, could even start to walk out of the water is the night breaks upon the island, though this is just a speculation as the one before. In fact, Blackwater Harbour remains shrouded in a veil of myths and mysteries. But one thing is clear; If someone would manage to lift the curse, Blackwater Harbour would probably be the only way to sail away from the island, because there are enough boats and ships to take... Category:Chillfrost Isle Category:Undead Category:Legend Category:Curse Category:Island